The present invention relates to a covered vanity mirror package for an automotive visor.
Visors having illuminated and covered vanity mirrors have become an increasingly popular vehicle accessory with many vehicles including one or more such visors of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 included as standard or optional equipment. The present invention provides a visor with an illuminated vanity mirror with many of the advantages of the illuminated vanity mirror structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 in an economical and compact alternative to such construction.